


Proof Positive

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fight with Rufus, Tifa needs to know that he's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Sex in an) Elevator

The elevator doors slid quietly shut, and suddenly Cloud found his arms full of warm, curvaceous woman. Strong legs curled around his waist, ankles locking at the small of his back, as her fingers threaded through his hair and her mouth settled forcefully over his.

"Tifa?" he managed, when finally she let him come up for air. Adrenaline was riding him hard after the fight with Rufus, and he welcomed the relief her body promised – but this was a much bolder approach than she usually took.

"I could hear the gunshots, Cloud," she answered, hands fisting in his shirt for emphasis, "and I was too far away to do _anything_."

His mouth curved in that familiar, cocky SOLDIER smirk, as he pressed her back against the glass wall. "Were you worried?" he asked, leaning into her, hands braced on either side of her head. Like his expression, his tone was smug and unconcerned. Confident.

Brown eyes drifted over his features, serious and subdued. "Yes," she replied, simply.

Her honesty disarmed him, stripping away his attitude to reveal glimpses of the caring man underneath. "I'm fine, Tifa," he insisted, dipping his head to brush his lips lightly over hers.

She shifted, legs clenching tighter, gaze challenging: "Prove it."

Blond eyebrows arched in surprise. "Prove it?"

Nodding, she stretched upwards to scatter nibbling kisses along his jaw. "Show me you're unhurt," she whispered, hips moving pointedly against him, "unless you don't think you can manage a quickie?"

Growling, he slammed his fist down on the emergency stop, bringing the car to an abrupt halt. Ignoring the cacophony of wailing alarms, he caught her wrist and guided her hand down to his blatant and obvious erection. "I'm up for it," he answered, releasing his hold once her fingers began fumbling for his zipper, "the real question is: are you?" His gloved palm slid down her leg and under her panties to press firmly between her thighs, the ball of his hand grinding circles over her clit as his fingertips tested her welcome. When two long digits slid effortlessly inside, he murmured approval against her throat: "I think the answer is yes."

Fisting one hand in her hair, he gently forced her head back, playing her panting breaths against his lips before shifting to press his open mouth to her exposed throat. His dominant, almost feral affection had her shuddering against him even before he buried his full length inside her. Mewling almost desperately, she answered his forceful, rapid thrusts, her nails digging into his shoulders for leverage and security as she arched into his motion, the insistent clenching of her body dragging him with her when she tumbled over the edge.

Forehead braced against the glass, Cloud fought to bring his breathing back under control, listening as Tifa did the same. Straightening, he eased away as her legs slid bonelessly to the floor, his hands finding her waist to steady her as she slumped against the wall. Fastening his pants, he then started the elevator moving again, before folding his arms and leaning back to watch as she righted her clothing. Although she blushed a bit under his scrutiny, her gaze was clear, and her mouth curved in a satisfied smile when he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Ten floors later, the doors slid open as quietly as they'd closed, the occupants exiting as calmly and efficiently as they'd entered.


End file.
